Midnight
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: Waiting for the stars. You make great company. (SonAmy)
1. City

She sat in the car. Her face unfaltering, her arms folded across her chest. She was waiting. For something. She didn't know what.

She slapped her hands down onto the steering wheel. She knew for a fact that he'd never be hers. He was probably out on some romantic date with Sally right now. They'd broken up again about a day ago, but they always got back together right.

She looked out, seeing the streams of light cascaded onto the street as a result of her headlights. She liked her car, cute little bug. The shadows of the fake eyelashes made her giggle a little.

She was childish, she was aware. But she couldn't help but dream. After all, sometimes a dream is all you have in life. And that was exactly her predicament. She was caught in the middle of a dream and a reality. There really was a fine line between reality and pretend. There was a fine line between a lover and a friend.

Her head came into contact with the wheel, only for her to pull herself away from it as if she had been burnt. A red blush enveloped her cheeks as the realization of the loud sound came to her. The horn. So instead, she leaned back into the headrest, closing her eyes tight. Her ears failed to pick up the swinging of a door.

But she didn't miss the lights coming on and the ding of the car as her passenger door was opened.

There he was, leaning into the car, his two hands resting on the roof of the car and his forehead against his arms. "What are you doing here?"

For a moment, she couldn't speak, she didn't have words. But when he brought himself into the car, sitting on the seat and closing the door, she noticed he was wet. When did it start raining? Her gaze fell on the windshield, and she noticed the mutating skyline off in the distance. There was the faint black outline of city building covered in a blanket of vibrant blues and pinks. It was all blurry due to the raindrops hitting the window, but the way the fading rays of sunlight caught the drops, the darkened skyline practically sparkled.

"I... Uh..." She didn't have an excuse, "I'm waiting."

"For what?" He basked in the warmth of the tiny vehicle, glad to be out of the rain.

"I dunno. The stars?" She never once looked at him. The view in front of her was too beautiful, and would all too soon be lost forever.

"Ames, come on, come inside." He went to open the door when his ears caught her hand gracing across the radio, turning it on. Music flooded into the car, though very quietly. It was tranquil in a way, mesmerizing even.

His eyes traced her pink, bouncy quills as she looked out her window, off into the mass of trees looming beside the road. She honestly looked beautiful, the last rays of sunlight just barely seeping into the car, causing a earthereal glow to her. Only the sides where the light touches illuminated vibrantly, while the rest dimmed into a dull murmur of color.

"The stars, hmm?"

She simply nodded her head, and he somehow found himself urging to hear her voice. She could easily inebriate him into an intoxicated state of pure bliss. He could just drink into her beauty for hours if he allowed himself the chance.

"I know a great place to see them. Come with me."


	2. Relax

The slow hum of the car dissipated into a shrill silence and she opened her door, stepping out into the cold, wet world. She was surprised when she found his hand enveloped around hers, watching the warming smile he wore.

"Come on."

He pulled them towards the house, and into it. "Sonic, we can't see the stars from inside."

"Oh, relax. You'll see." His hand left hers and it had to get used to the ghosting cold that now surrounded it rather than the warmth he emanated. Still, she followed him as he excitedly jogged up the steps. She always walked on her tiptoes on stairs. She figured it was because it made her steps lighter, and she didn't thump her feet down on the stairs making noises loud enough to wake up anyone for ten miles.

The hallway was dark, it lacked any windows, but he opened a door and light flooded into the hallway. "This way, if you will."

She walked past him, taking in the aesthetics of the room. This must've been his room. He shut the door behind them, and made his way to a window, sliding it open effortlessly. It wasn't raining anymore. The clouds had made their way over the house, revealing a endlessly beautiful void of space. There was a tree directly outside the window, and he climbed onto it.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" She hurried over to the window, only for him to give her an award winning smile.

"Relax. Come here." He reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her slowly out the opening, onto the tree branch with him. Falling into his chest, she clutched onto him. He chuckled, feeling the branch shake uncontrollably, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're going up."

He let go as soon as he felt her relax enough and helped her jump onto the ledge of the roof, pushing her up so she didn't fall, and then bounded up himself afterwards.

"What did I tell you? Relax."

Relax? How could she relax? She was on a rooftop! People weren't supposed to be on their roofs!

Her internal freak out alarm got louder as he got closer to the edge. "Sonic! Watch out! You're gonna fall." She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to whisper. Something about this situation was just... Unreal.

He wavered next to the ledge. "I told you. Relax."


	3. Dip

But as he got closer, she couldn't help it, she jumped towards him. His arms caught her amusement dancing in his expression. "Hey, hey. I said relax. I do this all the time." A bright smile overtook all of his features, and she couldn't help but remember why she fell in love with him.

He sat down, his legs dangling over the edge of the roof. "Come on. Sit down." He pat the shingles next to him, smiling at her. "I promise I won't let you fall."

Nervously, she sat herself down, pulling her legs up under her rather than off the edge. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her into his side. "Oh."

He chuckled at her response. "See? I got ya."

She giggled gingerly, before slowly resting her head down on his shoulder. She didn't know exactly how long they were like this until he pointed his arm up, leading her gaze to a single glowing star. "Look. The first star of the night. Make a wish." Her breath just about caught in her throat by the sincerity of his voice, and her gaze fell onto him.

His emerald green eyes glistened in the moonlight, sending her heart fluttering around. He looked so serene. And she was so lucky to be here with him at this moment in time. "I already have."

He smirked. He knew already what her wish was. To have him. And he knew the perfect way. He stood up suddenly, offering a hand to her. "Come here."

And in the moments it took for her to take his hand and stand up, he grabbed her around the waist, dipping her down so more than half of her body was over the edge of the roof. But as she was about to yell and scream to be let up, she felt something upon her lips.

He was... KISSING her? Suddenly she forgot about being halfway off the edge of a two story house, she forgot about the slowly appearing stars above her. She forgot even what her name was. All that mattered in that moment in time was him. He was kidding her, and she was kissing back. And it was the most glorious experience of her young life. She felt the wind blow gently into her quills, and, for a split second, she felt as if she was flying. With him. And she couldn't have trusted him more.

But then he pulled away, pulling her up into his chest. She opened her mouth to protest, but she heard a low hum in his throat, and she felt him spinning her around.

Was he...

Dancing with her?


End file.
